


four is a party

by taeilcoat



Series: i dreamed a dream [2]
Category: B.A.P, Block B, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I had a dream, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sorry Not Sorry, no one stopped me, slight oppa kink, this is what happens when no one stops me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/taeilcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is noisy as always because Youngjae and Daehyun are arguing again and Jongin is watching, maybe is putting in his two cents every once in a while and Yukwon is laughing but avoiding their questions, instead starting to stack dirty dishes and then urging for the boys to go and shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four is a party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myvibraniumheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvibraniumheart/gifts).



> So the main gist of this is.. I had a dream the other night involving these four (actually it was Himchan not Jongin but _someone_ wanted Jongin instead) and I started writing and no one stopped me and this is what happened. You can thank myvibraniumheart for not stopping me :3 Sorry if it's kind of shitty, I haven't written in a while (u n u)

Yukwon is the first to rise, blinking slowly as he yawns into Jongin's bare chest, feeling Daehyun shift behind him and press closer. From over the younger's shoulder, he can see Youngjae pressed up against Jongin's back and Yukwon thinks this image is perfect. He twists to glance at the clock on the bedside table behind Daehyun and the LED lights show him its only 9AM, but his stomach is growling and he really needs to stretch his sore back (and get painkillers for his ass). Besides, Daehyun is always hungry when he gets up.

Easing out of Jongin and Daehyun's arms, he arranges Daehyun so that he's within the circle of Jongin's arms instead, kissing all three of his boyfriends on the forehead before picking up someone's sweats from the floor (probably Youngjae's, they look like his― boring and plain) and slipping them on. They hang low on his hips and slip even further as he waddles into the bathroom but Yukwon pays them no mind as he washes his face, brushes his teeth and gingerly touches the marks left on his body, satisfaction coursing through his veins.

Yeah, last night was great.

 

Its not until the soup is almost done when someone gets up, Youngjae, and he smiles sleepily when he sees Yukwon setting the table, moving over to slip his arms around him from behind and kiss his shoulder in greeting. "Morning. Nice sweats."

"Are they yours?" Yukwon chuckles, turning his head to kiss the younger and Youngjae only squeezes his waist.

Its when Yukwon is setting the rice that Daehyun stumbles out after turning off his many alarms and automatically attaches himself to the eldest, demanding hugs, kisses and coffee and Yukwon laughs, telling him he'll indulge him later. "Oppa left some nice bruises on you last night." Daehyun murmurs, skirting his fingers over the blooming bruises on Yukwon's hip and the blond flushes and turns away. Behind him, Daehyun laughs and Youngjae tells him to quiet down.

Jongin comes out halfway during breakfast and grumbles something about his boyfriends being little shits for starting without him, but he heads over to Yukwon first to check if he's okay before greeting everyone with kisses. His eyes shine when he spots a large mug of fresh coffee beside his breakfast and when he's seated, he gives Yukwon a grateful smile.

Breakfast is noisy as always because Youngjae and Daehyun are arguing again and Jongin is watching, maybe is putting in his two cents every once in a while and Yukwon is laughing but avoiding their questions, instead starting to stack dirty dishes and then urging for the boys to go and shower.

They're kind of like a family, except they're not― they're dating. Yukwon usually gets up first because none of the others can make a decent meal, so they've left him to be in charge of cooking. Youngjae is usually the second to rise. If he gets up before Yukwon does, they all have cereal and juice for breakfast but no one complains, especially if they're in a rush. Daehyun and Jongin will sleep the day away if allowed and so Daehyun sets multiple alarms and they'll compete to rise first to turn it off.

"I'm showering with Yukwon hyung today," Daehyun says, slipping his arms around Yukwon's hips, half hanging off his chair. "You guys showered with him yesterday."

"You always get Yukwon to give you head in the shower," Youngjae sighs, nudging Jongin to hurry up. Yukwon feels his cheeks warm and he turns to head for the sink, almost completely pulling Daehyun off the chair with him. Trust Youngjae to say it as it is. "Don't waste water like that."

"Please, its not like you don't give Jongin one on occasion." Jongin chokes on his coffee because its _way_ too early for this, Youngjae threatens to stab Daehyun in the eye with his chopsticks and Yukwon only smiles, nudging Youngjae's leg. "You're going to be late for your class."

"Oh shit. Jongin, hurry up!" 

They shower together to save water, especially because Yukwon is the main breadwinner in their house, but his pay isn't glamorous. He works as a mechanic on weekdays and on the weekends he helps out his friend Taeil at his tattoo parlor by doing piercings. Youngjae and Daehyun both have part time jobs at a bar and a cafe respectively and contribute to paying for the necessities with extra on the side for savings or dates and they don't complain about Jongin not having a job, but they do joke about him going around sucking dicks to earn money.

( In reality, that isn't even a possibility because his boyfriends are all too possessive to ever let it happen. )

In the end Youngjae skips the shower and drags Daehyun out the door with him, complaining about how Daehyun has no sense of urgency, while Jongin and Yukwon take a quick one together and then leave in Yukwon's car, dropping Jongin off at the dance academy while heading to the garage. 

"I'll see you later?" Jongin asks, double checking his bag for everything. Yukwon hums, passing the younger his phone. "Yeah. Be good." the blond teases, reaching out to ruffle Jongin's hair and the younger laughs, leaning over to kiss him. "Aren't I always?"

"Maybe." Jongin only huffs at his reply, getting out of the car with only a wave at Yukwon, but he smiles when he hears the elder laugh and turns to watch as he drives off. 

Well, at least he was better than Daehyun and Youngjae, right?


End file.
